Enchanting
by PhantomSpidey123
Summary: After Robert and Giselle have a child of thier own a stranger falls through the portal and takes a little something back with him to Andalasia. Erik apperas after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Giselle looked up from the bundle in her arms. "Oh, Robert," she whispered, "she's beautiful!"

Robert leaned over gently. "Yes, she is. You did a wonderful job."

He lightly kissed her damp forehead. "It wasn't entirely me," Giselle whispered as she slightly blushed. The babe grunted. "Shhh..my little bundle of joy. What shall we call her?"

"Andalasia?" he shrugged. "You use to live there."

"No, just the last part of it." Giselle looked back down. "Alasia."

_Seventeen Years Later…._

The black stallion galloped through Central Park, taking along its brown-haired blue-eyed rider. She gripped the reins and leaned forward urging the horse forward. "Hi-hi-hi Stalli! Come on!"

"Hey! Ala!! Wait up!!" Alasia looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Pulling on the riens she stopped her horse. 

"Good girl," she murmured patting the side of Stallis' head. "Morgan, you're so slow," Alasia joked as she slid off her horses back. "It's not much fun to race if you keep on losing."

"Not funny," Morgan panted pulling up beside her. "You're not he one four months pregnant. I can't ride so hard any more."

Alasia sighed and led Stalli to the fountain to drink. Morgan followed suit with her chestnut, Crimson. "Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I turn eighteen in two weeks."

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"Are the stories all true?"

"Which ones?"

"The fairytales that mom tells. They're so different from the ones everyone else knows. Then there's the place where everyone lives, that I was supposedly named after, Andasia. Have you ever seen it?"

"Dad didn't want us to go there. I know that mom misses it so much, but dad doesn't really want that to be a part of our lives." Morgan shook her head. "Something about an evil Queen Narissa. Mom says she's dead, but dad doesn't want to risk anything."

"But it is all true?" pressed Alasia.

"Yeah, I believe it is." Morgan quickly remounted her horse. "Come on, we had better get back before dad and mom get too worried."


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Robert stood looking down the water fall. A small hand gently fell on his shoulder. "Prince Edward?"

He turned. "Nancy? Why are you out of bed? It is late."

"Oh, I saw you from the balcony…is something wrong? You look troubled…"

Edward looked back down. The black fog moved, but never climbed up past the opening of the well. "I was hoping Robert and Giselle would come and visit. It is nice too see them."

"Edward," Nancy hugged him, "You know they can't come here. It's not for then any more." She tugged him towards the door. "Let's go back to bed."

The two golden eyes watched as the two figures receded into the castle. They waited a few moments, then, stepped out of the shadows on top of the wall. The black mask and figure formed around the glowing orbs. He pulled the fedora lower and climbed down the vines in to the garden.

He softly landed in the grass and paused. Nothing.

_Good,_ he thought, _the last thing I need is something seeing me._

"Excuse me," piped a voice, "you should really try using the door." The man jumped. He stumbled backwards towards the well. "Watch it!! You're gonna crush me!"

The man's arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance. Something snagged on his pant leg. He looked down to see a small chipmunk pulling on him. "I got ya!" it squeaked. His foot slipped and he fell in. "Ooops, now I don't."

Twisting his body in midair the man reached for something to grab on to. He clutched at nothing but space. "Don't worry!! I'll get help!!"

_Think Erik, think!!_ he franticly thought. Ahead little lights glistened and shimmered on water. Shielding his head with his arms, Erik plunged head first into the water.

He paused, waiting to float back up to the top. He opened his eyes, shocked that he didn't feel wet. Erik let out the breath that he'd been holding. He noticed his mask floating a few feet away. Slowly, he kicked his way towards it and reached out. That's when he noticed the shining pieces of glass floating around him. Pausing, he gently touched one with his finger. It stuck.

He shook his hand, trying to free himself. It glowed brighter, attracting the ones nearby. More stuck to his unmasked face and his body. He kicked and trashed about, trying to get rid of the lights. More and more attached themselves to him. He gripped his mask in his left hand trying not to lose it. Then, everything stopped.

Erik looked at his hands now a metallic color, but still his hands. Everything was still.

"What the-"

A sharp tug pulled him downwards into the darkness. Streaking though the air, Erik felt wind move though his hair. Hot pain shot through his body and he sce\reamed in pain.

Above, Pip stared down at the receding figure.

"Ohno. Not good!" He ran into the castle.

"Prince Edward!! Lady Nancy!! Someone has fallen through to the other side! Prince Edward!!"

**So, it will get longer, I promise. The first few chapters are to introduce the characters. Reviews are nice to read, so please feel free. Its my first Post, but not my first story. Still working on some of those.**

**PhantomSpidey123**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I forget: Disclaimer…don't own Enchanted or Phantom of the Opera….

Thanks to my first reviewers!! Not to clarify some things…when I watched Enchanted, we saw Pip dash off to find Prince Edward and then we cut back to NYC. However, Prince Edward shows up in NY in the morning so I'm assuming that a few minutes there took overnight in NY, like in the Chronicles of Narnia.

Also, I again guessed that Phantom is a story and most Fairytales/Storybook creatures live in Andalasia. So, Erik lives there, after the story of phantom has been told. (Whichever Version I'm not too picky.)

This chapter is dedicated to Mominator and Angelic-Reader. Thanks you two!!

"Prince Edward!! Prince Edward!!" Edward waived his hand in the air, as if that would stop the voice. Pip crawled up the bed post and began jumping on the pillow. "Wake up! Wake up! Iwaswalkingandsomeonejumpeddownfromthewallandnearlysteppedonmeand-"

"Whoa, whoa, Pip." Nancy placed a finger over his mouth. "One word at a time. Don't talk so fast. Now, start over." Edward sat up and pushed Pip off his chest.

"Ok. I was walking," Pip mimicked walking, "and some one jumped from off of the wall." He jumped up and down.

"Pip, if we're going to play charades, you can't talk," Edward said groggily.

"Sshh, honey. Go on Pip."

"They nearly squashed me and then they fell down the well. I _tried _to save them. Honestly. But I'm not very big and, well…you know."

Edward jumped from bed. "Someone fell down the well? _I _shall save them!!"

He pulled out his sword and dashed from the room. "I am coming!!"

"Wait, Edward!!" Nancy called after him. "Stop! Come back!!" Leaping out of bed, she ran after her husband in her night gown. She found him ready to jump down the well. Grabbing him by the arm, she stopped any attempts. "You can't, Edward!!"

"Why not? That person just did." He prepared to jump again. Nancy pulled him back.

"How do you know that it's not going to close on you? What if you never came back?" Tears filled her eyes.

"What? What is wrong dearest? Why are you…unhappy?"

Nancy buried her face in his arms. "I don't want you to leave," she sobbed and took a deep breath. "I'm expecting a baby."

Erik shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz that was there. He stood on shaking legs and winced as sunlight hit his face from below.

Remembering his mask, he slipped it on. It was cracked up the middle and sat on his nose funny. Gently tying it on, he pulled his fedora down to cover the crack. "Now to see where I have landed."

He pushed the cover aside and peered out from the manhole. Tall buildings reached up to the sky. The blowing of a horn caught his attention. Erik turned to see a car heading right for him. Ducking down, he waited as five cars rushed by over his head. He pressed hands over his ears to block out most of the noise. Then he jumped out of the hole, running to the safety of the sidewalk, car horns making a terrible din after him.

People on every side of him jostled and shoved. He tried to get their attention. "Pardon me, could you-" "Sir I would like your assistance." "Madame, if you would be so kind-"

In answer he got a knee in the groin. "Pervert!" snapped the woman. "What do I look like to you? Go stare at someone else."

"Thank you Madame," Erik said in a small, tight voice. He limped over to a nearby bench and sat. The old lady nest to him stared. He gave a small smile. The bus pulled up and opened its doors.

"Central Park," barked the dark lady behind the wheel. "You want on?" She asked, eyeing Erik.

"Please," whispered Erik. "It will do." He stood up and limped on the bus.

"Pay the fare," the lady nodded at the change counter. Erik dropped two francs in the machine and sat in the nearest empty seat. He groaned with relief as the bus jerked forward.

Alasia and Morgan walked down the path. Alasia shoved her hand in her pocket. "Why did she never go back? Why won't dad let her go? Surely she misses her home."

"I don't know, Ala. He doesn't like to talk about it much." The two walked in silence. Alasia looked over her shoulder.

"Do you see that man?"

"Where?"

"There, on the bench. He's staring at us."

"No, I don't think so."

Erik turned. She had seen him. He had been looking too hard and she had felt his eyes. This place, New York, as he had learned from the bus driver, was an odd place. Very busy, rude people. Then he'd seen the young beauty. Dark hair, but bright blue eyes. Well rounded too, as she had walked by with the older woman, he had notice her shape.

He sat for a moment longer then followed the two girls. _Surly they are going home,_ he thought. _And I, being a master of illusion, can follow with no trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kind of short, and I left a little cliffhanger for you.**

**PhantomSpidey123**

Erik perched on the fire escape under the window. The light gently spilled out on the metal bars, casting a shadow on his masked face. He could hear her shuffling through her drawers for her night clothes. The slightly open window allowed him to hear her light humming. As he listened, he recalled the strange events of the evening…well here it had been the day.

This was a strange new place with even stranger people. The odd modes of transportation still had him a little confused. But, after all these years, every place that he had lived, he'd grown to learn not to question a place and the things in it. Persia. Erik closed his eyes. He'd never go back there, never. Nor would he go back to the Paris that he once knew.

_If only it all weren't in Andalasia, _he thought. _But, it is all there. Now, if I could only bring something back to ease the pain._

There was a rustle up above. The window opened more. Erik shrank back in the shadows. Alasia sat on the cushions on her window seat. She sighed and leaned against the frame. Erik silently sighed along with her. _So close,_ his mind wandered. _Yet so far away._

He stood, enjoying feeling her presence near him. There was a soft noise from above.

I pray you'll be our eyes,And watch us where we go,And help us to be wise,In times when we don't know.Let this be our prayerAs we go our way.Lead us to a place,Guide us with your grace,to a place where we'll be safe.

He shivered at her soft voice. _She's trained. If I could…No, no, no!! Not a voice! I do not need her voice. We will not touch that area._

Erik let his hypnotic sound float up to her.

La luce che tu dai

Alasia froze. "Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?"

Erik repeated the line.

La luce che tu dai

Alasia relaxed.

I pray we'll find your light

There was a moment of silence. "Is anyone-"

"Sing," Erik whispered continuing on with the song. Alasia closed her eyes.

Nel cuore resteràAnd hold it in our heartsA ricordarci cheWhen stars go out each nightL'eterna stella seiNella mia preghieraLet this be our prayerQuanta fede c'èWhen shadows fill our day

Alasia breathed heavily, and began to lean out the window. Erik positioned himself below. _Come to me,_ he commanded through the last part of the verse. _Come here Angel, come and be with me._

He sang alone.

Let this be our prayerJust like every childNeeds to find a place,Guide us with your graceGive us faith so we'll be safe.

She slipped her legs over the edge, and unconsciously made her way to the rail. Erik stood at the bottom, looking up at her form. _Come, _he called with his mind. _Just a little further…_

_Alasia leaned over the rail, and fell._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile. I have been busy with AP Studio Art Class. My teacher is almost hiving a nervous conniption. Poor lady needs spring break more than the students. And I had my Bday so things were busy…**

**So this chapter will hopefully be longer. I don't own Poto or Enchanted. I don't own any of The Prayer either. (That was in the last chapter and yes I do believe it is in Italian.) Here we go again…..**

Giselle knocked on the door of her daughters' bedroom. "Alasia," she sang. "Good night dear."

No answer came from inside. Giselle waited for a moment longer. "Alasia? I said good night. Are you alright?"

Silence again. Robert walked by and wrapped an arm around her side. "What is it?"

Pouting, Giselle turned to her husband. "She's not answering my call."

"She's probably sleeping. Don't worry about it." He placed a kiss on her lips. "Let's go to bed."

_She leaned over the railing, and fell. Erik cried out and stretched out his arm to catch her. She heavily landed in his arms, floating in and out of the trance. She looked up at him. Erik gave a small, unsure smile as he brushed the hair out of her face. Alasia fainted. _

_Erik looked up at the window picked her up and began running through the streets._

Erik carried Alasia's limp form through the streets. The occasional taxi cab passed by casting shadows around. He didn't try to stop one in fear of too many questions. He franticly looked around, searching for a familiar land mark. He spied the bench that he sat down on earlier.

_The portal must be near, _he thought. _Now, what was it? I came out of the ground…_

Erik walked out in the middle of the street, looking for the manhole. Upon seeing it, he checked for traffic. Gently, he laid her down and pulled the covering off. Then he picked her up and lowered both of them down the sewer. There was a bright blue flash, and they were gone.

Prince Edward gaped at his wife. "A baby?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you happy?" He swept her into his arms.

"Oh my dear, I am so very pleased! When will-" He placed a hand on her lower stomach but was knocked to the ground by two flying objects. Everyone toppled over. Edward lay stunned for a few minutes. The shuffling nearby brought him out of his daze. He rolled over and looked at the man in the mask.

Nancy screamed at his sudden appearance. The masked man reached down and grabbed the still unconscious girl. Nancy stopped screaming as she stared at her. Realization dawned on her and she screamed again. "Robert!! Giselle!!"

The masked man flinched and took off with the girl. Robert called after them. "Phantom!! Ghost! Wait!! Come back!!" Erik over his shoulder and slowed a little. "Erik!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned. He locked eyes with Edward. Everyone stood still for a moment. Nancy crept up to his side and whispered, "The girl, tell him to leave her here. She looks like Robert and Giselle's'. Tell him Edward."

Edward took a small step forward. "Please leave the girl here, and be on your way, Phantom!! We will give you no harm."

Erik stood in stony silence. His voice boomed all around the court yard. "You, dear Prince, have no right to order me around. You must feel pretty important to call me by my name. I have killed for less…"

The hairs on Edwards's neck stood up. He swallowed hard. "Just leave my friends daughter and go."

"You know her?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"No," Nancy spoke up. "We know her parents and older sister. Please, just leave her here. Her father doesn't want her to be here…"

Erik turned on his heel. "I don't think so…she comes with me. She's mine. She gave herself to me."

"Wait!" called Edward. Erik ran off disappearing into the darkness.

His heart pounded, out of fear and from the running. He kept glancing over his shoulder. Surely Prince Edward would send after them. He had apparently stolen something from a very good friend of his wife.

Coming to a field, Erik stopped and gave a low whistle. The sound of hooves came from the thicket of trees. The beautiful, white horse stepped into view, saddled and ready to go. "Hello Caesar," Erik whispered as he mounted the animal. He was careful not to drop his precious burden. "We have a guest coming to live with us boy. Come now, take us home."

Giselle went around the house, humming as she cleaned. It was quiet, except for her. She knocked at Alasias door. "Dear, it's time to get up!"

No answer. Giselle prepared to knock again when there was a pounding on her own front door. "Giselle!" a familiar cried. "Open up Giselle! It's Prince Edward!"

"Edward?" Giselle opened the door in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"You remember The Phantom, don' t you?" Edward ran into the apartment. "Remember how no one knew where he lived and how he disappeared after Christine and Raoul had their happily ever after?"

"Yes, but-but what does that have to do with any thing?" Giselle stuttered.

"Everything!" exclaimed Edward. "Tell me do you have a daughter? With Robert I mean, you had a child with him."

"Yes," she smiled. "Alasia will be in her eigthteenth year in two weeks."

"Does she have dark hair like her father?"

"Yes, she favors her father in looks and spirit, but she has my voice. Why? Is she needed in Andalasia for something? To be you heir?"

"No, no, no. Nancy is with child-"

"Oh my goodness!!" Giselle clapped her hands. "You must be so thrilled--"

"Do you know where Alasia is right now?" demanded Edward. Giselle nodded and led him to the door of her room. "This is her room?" she nodded again. "Is she in there?"

"Well, she should be. She went in there last night and hasn't come out sense." Edward pushed open the door. Giselle looked in and her jaw dropped. The room was empty, the bed hadn't even been slept in.

**OK. That's it for this chapter. Next one will be up within the week. Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again…I am trying to keep these long but not too long. I don't want to put you all to sleep…**

Giselle pressed her face into the tissue. Robert put his arm comfortingly around her. He looked up at Edward from the couch. "Is there any thing else that you can tell us?"

"No. The Phantom lives somewhere deep in the forest, deeper than anyone has ever gone. He's been there ever sense his story was written." Edward shrugged. "I haven't heard of anyone finding his hideaway."

"A hideaway?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't he live in his story?"

Giselle sniffled. "We live in the story setting while the story's being written. As soon as it's over, we have freedom to roam. But we cannot interrupt another story's happily ever after. Nor can we change our own, if we have one."

"But this Phantom…"

"Did not get a happily ever after," explained Edward. He gazed out the window. "He's free to do as he wishes now that his story is written and done."

"Didn't he die at the end of the book?"

"That question was never really answered. Three words on paper isn't always the truth. Besides, people in Andalasia never die."

"And now, he has our daughter." Giselle sighed into her husbands shoulder. "He's looking for his happily ever after."

"Or something close to it." Robert murmured.

Alasia's eyes felt heavy. There was a thick perfume in the air, making her drowsy again. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. Heavy blankets were wound around her body, someone was keeping her warm. She very slowly opened her eyes.

The dim lighting was almost too bright even. Blinking, she slowly sat up. She stared at the black sheets below her. Her sheets weren't black. This wasn't her room!

Alasia gasped. Everything was in black, white and shades of grey. Everything, save for her and her night clothes, which were a midnight blue with dark green trim. She very quietly slipped out of the sheets and ran smack into something very, very solid.

The golden eyes glowed down at her, the only color on the man. His stark white mask and black clothing nearly made him seem like an apart of the room. Her mouth dropped open, and she prepared to scream. The mans pale, grey hand, covered her mouth. His head dipped down to hers.

"I have brought you here," he said, answering her unspoken question. "I do not wish to harm you. Please do not scream. Do not run from me." He locked her eyes with his. Alasia relaxed and her breathing slowed.

Erik moved behind her and pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. His hands wove around her waist, locking her next to him. "Do not fear me," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Alasia tilted her head to the left. "Alasia…"

Alasia stiffened as the brief spell was broken. "Why am I here?"

"My name is Erik," he replied, running a finger in her hair. "I brought you here."

"I know who you are," snapped Alasia. She pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Now _why _am I here?" Her voice rang around the room. Erik took a deep breath.

"There are some of us in Andalasia who don't get a written happily ever after-"

"Andalasia? I'm in Andalasia?"

Erik's visible eyebrow raised in question. "You know of this place?"

"My-my mother grew up here. Her name is Princess Giselle." Alasia stepped back and pressed herself against the wall.

Something flickered in Erik's glowing eyes. "You are the daughter of the maiden whom use to live in the small tree cottage? The one in the woods?"

"I don't know…she didn't give any details. My father doesn't like it very much. He's afraid of what had happened with a witch, she was Prince Edwards aunt or something."

Erik leaned in close to her face. Alasia turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that he was going to hit her. For a few moments nothing happened. She slightly turned her head and peeked out with her right eye.

Erik was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while. I have been getting ready to graduate, and its stress filled fun!! Not really but who cares…**

**I don't own anything but the story and its plot and Alasia. I made her up…wish I owned an Erik but I don't.**

Nancy sat on the window looking down over the well. She sighed, waiting for the bright light to announce her husband's arrival. It had been three days, and there was still no word. Edward had sent Nathan and Pip out to search for any sign of the girl.

_I don't even know her name,_ she thought. _Where ever she is, she's probably so confused, if the Phantom hasn't spoiled her mind yet, that is._

"Queen Nancy?" Pip climbed up on the sill and bowed. "I have gone everywhere in the forest. I have not seen either of them. Is there anything else that I may do for you?"

Nancy turned. "Pip, did you look everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Pip," Nancy scolded. "You didn't look in the deepest part of the woods did you?" Pip hung his head slightly. "I know that you're afraid of it Pip, but we need to find that girl. That would be so very helpful of you to go look there."

Pips tail twitched, and he shot off into the woods.

Pip weaved his way in and out of the roots. He stumbled over a fallen branch and grumbled.

"Don't know if this is even Giselle's daughter or not. I haven't seen her. I don't want to go chasing after a mad masked man anywaaaaaaa…"

Tripping over a root, Pip fell down as the ground opened up beneath him. Rolling head over heels, he landed with a small thud at the bottom.

"Oooff." Pip lay on his back trying to catch his breath. He looked around and gasped at what he saw. Black and white, everything was in black and white. Pip looked at his own paw, now no longer in color. "What happened?"

The sound of approaching footsteps made his head snap. Pip darted under the nearby organ and peered out at the two people walking by. It was the man in the mask and a girl. The man had a firm hold on the girls wrist and was practically dragging her behind him.

"I will show you _my _life. The one that you will share with me now…" the girl struggled against his grip and tripped. He effortlessly picked her up. "Come now Alasia…we are to be married."

"Married?!" Pip squeaked before he could stop himself. He slapped a paw over his mouth. The air was heavy with silence. Pip didn't dare to breathe. For a moment, he waited, and then, a black gloved hand reached under the organ and grabbed him.

"Robert? What will we do?" Giselle looked at her husband. "He has our daughter."

Robert looked from Edward to Giselle. He took a deep breath. "I'll go and get her. You should stay here."

He stood. Giselle jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. Edward looked at Robert. "She can come. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, Nancy could use some company. She's lonely."

Robert looked at his wife. Her eyes pleaded with him, he could never win when they did that. He gave a reluctant sigh. "Alright, we'll go. But you have to stay in the castle. I don't want to lose you either."

Under the street lamp, no one seemed to notice the three figures open the man hole and slip down inside. Nor did they see the bright light and sparks that engulfed them.

**Next chapter soon, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again…. This chapter will explain a bit of what we came in the middle of last chapter.**

Erik reappeared in the doorway holding a black and grey dress. "Here. This will do better than that…"he choked on his next words, "scanty outfit."

Alasia took the dress and examined it. "Why is everything here not in color?"

"You are in color, the world outside is in color-"

"But why are you and everything down here not?" Alasia dropped the dress. She stepped forward. "Why?" She looked up into his eyes. "But your eyes, they are gold. But everything else…."

Erik looked at her eyes. He swallowed very hard. "The eyes express the most of a person. My eyes are like a cats'. I can see very well in the dark." He made a step forward. "I can see everything and I admire beauty greatly." He laid a hand on her cheek and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. "You are of great beauty. And if your mother is who I think she is, than you belong here, with me."

Alasia tilted her head up and Eriks came down. His mouth briefly touched hers. He quickly pulled back and fled the room. Alasia blinked a few times to clear her head. "Erik?"

Erik paced his own room, just like the past day and a half. He glanced at the table next to the door and cursed. The red stood in the dark. "First, the reds, the color of desire. Then what next? I was lost in hope and now…." He stopped and fingered the mask. "No," he said, defeated by his own thoughts. "No…this will never leave, but perhaps the curse…."

Running to the door, Erik flung it open, only to find Alasia standing there, ready to knock. They both froze, locking eyes with one another.

"Erik?"

"Alasia…"

"Why did you run?"

"I…um…" Erik broke the eye contact and looked down. Alasias dress was green. It was _green_!! "I have a small issue." He pulled her into his room and pointed to the rose. "That was given to me when I left Paris, by a witch. She ticked me into believing that I would never be loved. The rose carried a curse. As the years past, everything became colorless, lifeless."

"But the reds are starting to reappear. What-"

"And the greens. Look at your dress dear." She gasped at the dark gown that she wore. "I will be releasing you soon. You don't deserve to stay under the ground with me." He grabber her hand and began to pull her out the door again.

"Wait! Erik! Won't marriage solve the problem?"

He stopped and gripped her arms hard. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know…but if yo-" Eriks lips came crashing down on hers. She felt her body come alive. She wanted more. Erik pulled away. "Wow."

"Would you stay with me? Spite what you don't see or know about me?" He looked straight into her eyes. Alasia let her hand wander up to the masks edge, and pulled.

Erik squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the scream. "Erik, you're hurting me."

"Yes…My face is rather ugly. It's normal for it to burn your beautiful eyes…"

"No. I meant you're hurting my arms. You're pinching them too tight." Erik released her, turning away and covering his face with his arm. There was silence.

_She's gone,_ he thought. "Alasia?"

"I'm here…" She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Do you expect me to run?" She forced him to turn and lower his arm. Erik stared at her. Then grabbed her wrist and began pulling her down the dark hall.

"I will show you _my_ life. The one you will share with me now." Erik had a new resolve in his voice. _There is yet some hope….hope I never thought would come._

"Come now Alasia….we are to be married."

"Married?!" Erik turned around. Alasia shook her head. Letting go of her wrist, Erik put his finger to his lips. He knelt down next to the organ. After a moment, he reached under and grabbed something very furry and very much alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo veeerrry sorry. I was in NYC and lovin' it!! I saw _Phantom _and _Wicked. _Wicked was awesome, but Phantom is a better musical to me. I loved John Claudia's voice. He reminded me so much of Michael Crawford's it was scary.

And now, without any further ado, on with the show!! Er.. Story!!

Pip wriggled in the firm grasp. He glared up at the mask and let out a mighty yelp. Then he sunk his teeth into the soft leather to the flesh. There was a cry of pain and outrage from the man who held him.

"Erik!! Please, be careful!! Don't hurt the poor thing." Alasia grabbed Erik from behind and pulled on his arm. "Erik, stop!!"

Everyone froze. Pip dangled from Erik's hand. He panted and rolled his eyes to see his savior. "Alasia!!" he squeaked. Pip dropped to the floor and scurried over to her feet, away from Erik. "I have found you.!"

Alasia crouched down. "How do you know my name?"

Erik picked her up into his arms. "On your way little rodent. My business is no concern of yours." He began walking away. "Now Alasia, I know of _someone who will marry us-"_

"_Your parents are looking for you Princess!"_

_Erik turned. "Princess?"_

"_My parents?" Alasia asked. "Are they alright? I've been gone for a few days."_

"_Only a few hours to them. Time moves differently down here." Pip took a few steps forward. Erik growled at him and stepped back. "They are coming here to look for you."_

_Erik backed up even more. "No."_

"_What?" Alasia whispered. "No, what?"_

"_I won't let you go. I have only one chance…No!" He turned and fled down the hall. _

_The dark figure leered over the basin and watched the scene unfold in it. "Soon, so very soon," she whispered._

_Nancy ran to the door and pulled it open. "Robert, Giselle, Edward!!"_

_She threw her arms around her husband. "Don't excite yourself my dear, the baby." _

"_No. It's Pip. He's missing."_

_There was a loud cry. Everyone turned to see Giselle knelling on the ground. "The monster has my daughter, and now Pip?"_

_Giselle gripped her husbands shirt as Robert crouched next to her. "Shhh, dear it will be all right." _

_She fainted in his arms. _


	10. Chapter 10

Ok ok ok!! I am very sorry. I have put this story on halt for a few more weeks until I get my life back together!! I am so very sorry for the wait. Also for any Labyrinth fans, I have been looking for a story that I saw a while ago. Don't remember what it was called but it was a fairytale where Sarah was a little red riding hood taken to the Underground by Jareth. He was a wolf in the beginning of the story and sang the song 'little red riding hood" to her. I would love to find that story again so any help will be appreciated!! Who ever can find it can be in the next chapter for my story!!! I'm bribing you!! Just send my the name in a review so I can find it!

Thank you! PhantomSpidey


	11. Chapter 11

………….It's been waaaaayyy to long…. I have very important announcements; I am deeply sorry for the long wait *twoyears* but college is really stressful lately and I am sorry for that. I will be graduating this summer with my Associates degree so have no fear; I shall start retuning to my stories. And thirdly, I am engaged and will be married in December. So you can expect new stories and chapters between now and December. (P.s.) I am not a professional writer. Just a girl who loves to read and expresses herself. I am also re-doing the last chapters to make them better so keep your eyes peeled and ears open for those updates!!

Now…to start telling my tale again…

Erik slammed and locked the door behind him. He leaned against it and slid to the floor. Hanging his head between his knees, he gasped for air as his eyes burned with the tears that wouldn't come. The knocking on the door behind him didn't faze him at all. The worried, yet soft, feminine voice that tried to get his attention did nothing to perk his interest. But the soft whispering in the room did.

"_Poor Erik… Poor, poor Erik…."_ The voice whispered in his ear.

He covered his ears and growled, "Stop it!"

The whimsical laughter filled the room. _"You'll never find ANYONE to love poor Erik. He is all-alone in this colorless, lifeless place. And look," _Erik's head snapped up involuntarily, _"You're pretty rose is wilting…Time is almost out…"_

Erik slowly stood and moved to the small table where the blooming rose sat in its vase. The head had begun to nod and the petals to wilt. He gently caressed the fragile bud.

"No," he whispered. "Not yet."

The voice grew angry and narrowed eyes glowed from the glass tabletop. _"No?"_ it hissed. _"What makes you think that? Why would a girl want to marry YOU? What can you offer her that a man in her world can't? Do you think this one can love you?" _The table top swirled and showed the young girl laying on the couch, exhausted from crying.

Erik met the piercing eyes in his own stare. "I don't know."

More laughter filled the air. _"You're pathetic. What a waste of a spell. If I had known then what I do now I would have never given you any of this. I would have left you to wither away and die mourning your _precious_ Christine as she left you for her Raoul."_

"And _you_ on the other hand," he sneered as he lifted up the vase and set it on the floor a few feet away, "would be dead from that terrible fall." He placed his hands on the table. "I gave up Christine long ago, you would not have given me this chance if it did not benefit you in any way, and it has. You are still alive."

The narrow eyes flashed dangerously. _"I am stuck in this table!! There is nothing good about that! My step-son is out there and has what should be mine and I am stuck here with YOU all the time and I can't get out!"_

"Well then," Erik said as he stood up strait, "You should have thought of a better plan." He raised his arms up and brought them down onto the glass, shattering it into pieces. He looked at the mess for a moment, picked up the rose and vase and left the room.

Giselle sat on the large cushion rocking herself as Nancy sat by her side, murmuring soothing words to her. Robert and Edward watched from across the room. Edward shook his head. "Poor Giselle. I can't imagine the pain she is going though. Of course, I rarely feel pain at all so…"

Robert gave him an annoyed look. "I can't believe you."

"Why?" Edward looked confused. "I know that no one is as lucky as I am but nobody here has pain and heartache. Everything is always so nice."

"It makes me sick," muttered Robert. "Anyways, _some people_ here are evil, remember your step-mother? And let's not forget the maniac who stole my daughter from her bedroom!!"

Giselle whimpered into her hands, "My dear, dear girl…What will become of her?"

Robert put his arm around his wife. "We'll think of something. I promise that we will get her back. Remember," he lifted her chin gently, "she's your daughter and part of her may belong to this land. She'll be fine."

Nancy sighed and placed her hand on her lower abdomin. "How old is she now, your daughter?"

"19," Robert said. "She is our only child. She was always anxious to try new things, ran wild a lot when she was younger; getting into things and making messes…."

Giselle giggled. "She is very, very intelligent. She gets that from her father."

Edward started pacing. "Well, reminiscing isn't going to bring your fair daughter back to you. We need a plan, and an army. A huge one to go knocking down the beasts' door and-"

Robert jumped up and slapped a hand over Edwards' mouth. "Take a deep breath and settle down. The last thing we need is a whole lot of people riled up and out of control. We need stealth and something smaller."

"Mmmmph mh hmph m phn?"

"What?" Edward pointed to Roberts hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry."

"So you have a plan?" Edward smiled.


End file.
